The sword of heaven and hell
by angel baby4
Summary: Hiya this is angel baby, this is going to be a 'girl in M.E' but not what you would ever expect,ok. It will have mystery,love,hate and great battle senes. Please read and reveiw! Thanxs a lot! ;)
1. Chapter 1:Another boring day!

Chapter 1: Another Boring Day.  
  
I walked down Rosewood Close, coming home from school. I stopped in front of my house and I walked to the front door, I reached into pocket to pull out the keys like every day. But then noticed they weren't there. 'Damn must of left them on the bench again, I'm so stupid!' I walked over to my gate. As I pulled the hook up and pushed and it wouldn't move an inch, that's when it was an official shit day.  
  
So I was forced to take the hard way, climbing over the fence. Ever since I was little I could never down any thing elf like, but I always wish I could! Well I'd better introduce myself, names Melanie Raven. I have thick golden brown glossy hair that falls in waves just above my tailbone. I'm slim and I'm very antigenic, I am as every one tells me 'very kind and generous to other people, and easy to make friends with.' I have a brother, sister, mum and my dad disappeared before I was born so my mum remarried to Tomas. I love to reading, writing, exploring, singing and putting myself in dangerous places. Oh and I love watching cartoons, and I'm a vegetarian, just thought I'd add that. If you're wondering, all of my family had go on holidays and left me here because I need to go to school. Any way back to what I was doing…  
  
I put my fingers through a hole in the door and switched the locker. I walked in, took my shoes off and put my school stuff in my room and started my long and boring list of jobs!  
  
'Finally finished!' I yelled to no one. Then I ran to the computer and switched it on. I checked to see if any of my favourite stories that other people had written have any new chapters. None had been updated, so I disconnected and when to the living room to read LOTR.  
  
I lied down on the couch and started to read, I was on the last page that's when I started to drift into a sleep. 


	2. this can't be!

This will have LOTR characters, and there NOT mine they belong the my favourite author J.R.R Tolkien. So don't sue me. PLEASE!!!!!!!! Any way all the characters you don't know are mine. There will also be songs I DIDN'T write.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:This can't be!  
  
I awoke with a start, sweating and breathing deeply. I turned to my clock and read the bright red letters, 12:46am. I got up and while walking to the bathroom I thought about the dream.  
  
' That was a strange dream! I mean what was with all the flashing lights and then it was suddenly all white, I felt like I was there.'  
  
I jumped out of my thoughts when I felt warm water soothing my body.  
  
When I stepped out of my room fully dressed with a backpack slung over my left shoulder, I picked up my keys from the bench and put my favourite sword in my belt (I got it for my 1st birthday) and walked out the door and into the dark street. I was going to Nikki Spears my friend's house. She called me and asked if I could come over.  
  
' I wonder why she sounded so…different?'  
  
I was in the front of Nikki's house, when I heard screaming and yelling. I raced to the door, which was wide open and ran into to the house and followed the sounds of screaming till I can to her room. I slowly opened the door to see Nikki's Mum and Brother lying beaten on the floor. I opened it wider and saw Nikki's old boyfriend Jack standing over Nikki. He started hitting her, her painful cries following after every hit.  
  
Anger was building up inside me that I couldn't control it any more. I charged into the room and pounced on to him and started punching him, harder with ever one. I could never forgive him for what he did. I was so much into my thoughts I did see that he had a knife.  
  
He made a quick movement that I didn't expect. I felt the cold metal in my body. I put my hand were he had stabbed me; I felt warm liquid which I knew was blood.  
  
I grabbed the closest thing next to my and hit him with it. He fell to the floor unconscious. I looked to see what I have hit him with and it was a metal candleholder.  
  
'Mel, thank you so much!' Nikki yelled happily and limped over to me and hugged me. As she hugged me she hit me wound. I kept a scream in.  
  
'O MY GOD! Mum, Tom.' She said as she ran to ring the ambulance. I got up an hour later and painfully and walked to the door I said goodbye to Nikki and Nat since the ambulance, police were there. Natalie is my friend; she had short brown hair with green eyes.  
  
I was walking home when I started to feel strange; Nat and Nikki came up to me to me.  
  
' Hey Mel, can we stay at your house tonight. Mel are you ok?' They asked. All I remembered was colourful flashes of light and suddenly everything went white.  
  
Tbc…  
  
That's bigger and better. R&R!!  
  
Angel baby 


End file.
